DJ Octavia
by Joshweiser22
Summary: The story of what happens when Vinyl Scratch and Octavia go through a freaky friday type experience and learn how to accept each other for who they are. However, in their switched forms, they find out about things they should have never known about...
1. Break-Up

**Chapter 1: Break-Up**

"Please...no more wubstep..." a pony with a Treble Clef cutie mark said.

"It's called Dubstep FYI. Besides, how else am I supposed to clean the dishes, Octavia?" said a pony with two beamed eighth notes as a cutie mark.

"Like normal ponies, Vinyl, with water." said Octavia Trebleclef. Vinyl Scratch just sighed as the wubs continued.

"Vinyl! Shut it off!" yelled Octavia. She was trying to sleep in the middle of the night, covering her head with a pillow. Suddenly, the dubstep stopped. "Oh no..." Octavia said, running out to the kitchen The cupboard with the pies connected to the sink was open.

"You wanted me to use the water, didn't you!?" Vinyl yelled while taking her bass cannon out.

"You wouldn't DARE." Octavia said.

Vinyl put her bass cannon in the cupboard. "Oh, I dare." she said. Octavia ran to tackle Vinyl but it was too late. She had already pressed the "on" button.

"WUB! WUB! WUB!" the bass cannon went. Vinyl took out goggles with a snorkel attacked out of literally nowhere and gave Octavia a little snicker. Then she ducked. A few drops of water came out of the now closed cupboard. Then it was leaking. And then, the ground was shaking. The cupboard doors bursted open and a pool of water came thrashing out. Both Octavia and Vinyl got horribly drenched and their house was now flooded.

Once the water hard drained outside, Octavia watched as Vinyl rolled on the floor, laughing. "Quite funny, don't you think? Except I'm not sure how your base cannon feels." Octavia said, pointing to Vinyl's base cannon that had now been completely destroyed with water damage.

"My bass cannon!" Vinyl yelled.

"That's it, Vinyl, I'm done." Octavia said.

"Are you trying to pin the blame on me!?" Vinyl yelled.

"Who _else_ would be to blame!?" Octavia yelled, joining Vinyl now.

"How about you look in a mirror!? _You're_ the one who wouldn't let things be as they've been for the past years we've lived together!" Vinyl yelled.

"That's because I am sick of tired of the way you do things. I've been tolerating it just for the sake of friendship but I can tolerate no longer. I have have a difficult life to lead. One where some of the finest music must be composed for the orchestra and played perfectly, pitch by pitch for the enjoyment of the upper class." Octavia explained.

"Oh you think _you're_ life is hard!? I have concerts where thousands and thousands of ponies watch me DJ my music. I have to constantly go with the flow and change my style to stay hip! I'm so popular, I even had to come up with my DJ PON-3 alias!" Vinyl explained.

"What does DJ Pone Three even mean!?" Octavia questioned.

Vinyl facehoofed. "It's DJ PON-3! The 3 looks like an E and alone, the E is pronounced like the letter itself! It sounds like DJ Pony! How could you not see that after all this time!?"

"Well pardon me for not paying attention to some of the most unimportant things in life! I am not tolerating you any longer. I'm moving out and am certainly not considering you my roommate anymore. Goodbye, Vinyl Scratch." Octavia said, walking out the door.

Vinyl ran for the door. "Bon voyage, Ms. Trebleclef!" she said.

…...

"So that was the last time you saw each other? Until today that is?" asked Berry Punch, reporter for the Equestrian News. She was doing a report on the lives of roommates Octavia Trebleclef and Vinyl Scratch, better known as DJ PON-3.

"No, not even close." Vinyl said in response to Berry's question.

Now Octavia spoke. "Our little bickering did not get anywhere near what was coming next for us..."


	2. New Friends

**Chapter 2: New Friends**

"Could you please tell me what you mean?" asked Berry.

"Well...we'll get to that part in a bit." Vinyl replied.

"Anyway..." Octavia started.

"Oh _darling_! What ever happened to you!?" said Rarity, using her magic to levitate a towel and dry off Octavia.

"Base cannon happened." Octavia replied.

"Base cannon?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, it's a long story. Thank you for the towel, Ms...?" Octavia didn't know her name.

"Rarity. Pleased to meet you." Rarity said, holding out a hoof which Octavia shook. "I have time to listen to your story later today if you want. I'll be in my boutique" She walked away while Octavia dried herself off with the towel. Maybe she _would _stop by later.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough about you." said Vinyl.

"It seems there's still tension between you two, am I right?" Berry asked.

"Yeah, but friends always fight, don't they?" Vinyl asked, looking at Octavia.

Octavia was deep in thought but she looked up when she noticed Vinyl was talking to her. "Oh, um... quite."

Vinyl Scratch left her exploded base cannon at the flooded house and took a walk. It would help get some things off her mind. Suddenly, CRASH! A blue pegasus came crashing in from nowhere. "Heh heh, sorry about that! Name's Rainbow Dash!" she said.

"I'm Vinyl Scratch, though, you may have heard of me as DJ PON-3" Vinyl shook some mud off her face and put her glasses on.

Rainbow Dash fell back in amazement. "I-it really _is _you! I'm a huge fan! You're awesome!"

"Heh heh, thanks. Though Octavia doesn't really seem to think so." Vinyl replied.

"Who's Octavia?" Rainbow asked.

"She's part of the Canterlot Orchestra and plays at big social events like the Grand Galloping Gala" Vinyl said.

"Pfft, orchestra you say? She probably wouldn't know good music if you shoved it right in her face!" Rainbow ridiculed.

"Yeah, you sure got _that _right!" Vinyl Scratch joined in.

There was a pause and Vinyl looked straight as Rainbow Dash. "You know, I always thought that fans were these rabid little ponies who attacked the musician for their _clothes_! But you're pretty cool! You wanna hang out later?" she asked.

"Would I!?" Rainbow yelled.

"So how did the whole switch happen?" Berry asked ad in unison, Vinyl and Octavia replied:

"We'll get to it!"


End file.
